Still In Love
by xoxM
Summary: I suddenly realized that she was still in love with me. Forever and always. Tonight, Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior slept in each others arm, forgetting about the world just for tonight. They were still deeply in love with one another. One-Shot.


**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my very first FanFiction so harsh criticism is welcomed! Just don't use it as an excuse to be rude. I'm trying to improve my writing skills so hopefully I can be successful! And literally, I wrote this in approximately 2 hours with very little editing. So forgive me for any mistakes. I just really want to get this up! And my goal is 5 reviews. I know, not a lot but hey! I don't want to be disappointed. Just letting you guys know, if you guys want another story from me, it might be a while because of school. I know, a lame excuse, but it's true! And I know I kind of rushed the story and it's a little vague, but whatever right!? Anyways, enough with my rambling! Please read and don't forget to review!**

**Tobias POV**

Eyes were quickly on her as if she was a creation of god himself. Mostly of the male gender, however, women stared bitterly and became envious as their partner took a liking towards her. She was his, and his only. Was. Jealousy and anger made its way through my body like a rapid fire unable to be put down.

It was like time had stopped and the only thing that mattered was her, nothing else could ever compare to her. She walked with such elegance and power, even I was a bit intimidated by her appearance. Her beautiful face held a stoic expression, masking away her pain. The pain that I've inflicted on her. As if she could feel my eyes on her, she sharply turned to face me. Beautiful.

She was a natural beauty but her eyes were clouded, hiding away the pain and the regrets. If I wasn't staring, I would've missed the slight widening of her eyes but she quickly masked it away like it never happened. She quickly turned her head away from me and continued walking towards him. Not me, but him. It was like my heart had been shoved in a box, locked away never to be found and was to be slowly decaying until its last beat.

I instantly turned around only to find that Zeke was with the gang. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose that matched perfectly with Shauna's red cocktail dress. Will was also dressed in a tuxedo and Christina was wearing a black dress. In my opinion, was showing off way too much skin to my personal taste. Uriah, with a royal blue tuxedo matched Marlene's floor-length dress with a slit that showed off her tanned skin.

And then there was me. All alone with no one by my side to endure the long and boring party. The party felt fake and irrelevant with women caking makeup of their faces like no tomorrow. The men, who are trying to get laid before the clock strikes midnight who were terribly failing. I was wearing a black tuxedo with a maroon tie. I felt the eyes of women hungrily staring at me like a pack of wolves who've not eaten anything for days.

Then their was her. She wore a metallic colored dress adorned with a intricate design. With her right shoulder bare and the back of the dress dipping down low, men greedily stared at her. It showed way too much skin, as a frowned made its way to my tired face as I had a restless night before this event. Even with my long and oversized shirts she wore, she was perfect in my eyes. She could even where to most ugliest thing in the world, but she will always remain beautiful in my eyes.

Several hours has past as I concluded when looking at my watch. As I was staring of the oblivion, I didn't notice her coming towards us. Again, I felt that time had painfully slowed down as she came with him. I wasn't paying attention the the conversation around me because I quickly excused myself and made my way to the balcony with the night sky above me. I knew she was following me because I heard her heels along the floor. I turned around only to fully look as her. Beautiful.

"Tobais." She whispered quietly like it was forbidden for her to speak my name.

"Tris." I softly replied.

"How are you?" I scoffed. I felt like I was living in hell this past year, but of course I didn't tell her.

"Busy." I lied.

"Oh."

"How have you been?" I genuinely asked her.

"Busy." She said awkwardly laughing.

I nodded my head and turned away from her, not able to look at her for another second in fear of doing something stupid like kissing her. I wish.

"Tobias… I'm sorry for - " In a split second, I turned around and pressed my lips on hers.

A shiver ran down my spine and she stood there in complete shock. Her mind started to registered what was happening because I felt her struggling, but with no avail in escaping my strong grip on her. I moved our body towards the corner where no one could see us doing something sinful. Though physically it may not seem sinful, but mentally it was forbidden for me to kiss her while she was with another man. However, I clearing didn't care as I pinned her back on the wall behind her.

Realizing that she couldn't escape from me, I felt her lips slowly kissing me back. I licked her lower lip asking for entrance. Opening her mouth, I thrusted my tongue her mouth exploring her once again. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and my hands were quickly touching all around her body. I felt myself getting harder by the second when I heard her moaning in my mouth from pleasure.

Deciding that we were going to go further, I pulled away finding her heavily breathing with slight disappointment her eyes. Lust and pain were also visible in her eyes. I grabbed her tiny hand in my calloused hand and lead her towards a vacant room with a lock. I was hoping it was soundproof if things will turn out to what I think was going to happen. Conveniently, a bed was in the room.

The moon was brightly shining through the window illuminating the room only slightly. Walking towards the bed, she laid down on the bed and I climbed on top of her reconnecting out lips. It was a slow, but passion was clearly present in our kiss. Seeming like ages, her hands hungrily tore my clothes off my body until I was left with my briefs. With the faint lighting of the moon, I clearly see her blushing which I always found adorable.

The next thing I know, she is left with her underwear and bra. Leaving her lips, I placed open mouth kisses down her neck and towards the valley of her breast. With one hand, I kneading her breasts until I took her bra off and placed one hand on her breast and my mouth on another. Using my tongue, I licked her areolas and I hear her moans from pleasure. One of her hand was gripping the sheets, while the other was tangled in my hair. Her underwear came off next and instantly my head was in between her legs.

Her moans were starting to become louder and I licked her clit repeatedly. Sensing that she was almost about to cum, I placed two fingers inside her and started with a quick pumping motion. In, out, in, out, in, out. Clenching tightly, she let out a scream of pleasure and she reached ecstasy.

Giving her a moment of rest, I took off my briefs and placed my cock near her entrance. Staring at her lustful eyes, she nodded her head and then I thrusted her in one swift movement. Her arms were tightly wrapped around my back, with her hands clawing at my back from the sudden movement. Sweat covered our bodies and a roughly thrusted my cock into her. Hitting her G-spot, she screamed my named and I continued to hit it every time. Unable to stop and slow down, I kept pounding my cock into her whispering and repeatedly telling her that I love her. Surprisingly enough, she was moaning the same thing which continued to urge me to go faster and deeper within her walls. Eventually, I felt my cock ready to release when her walls were starting to tighten around me. I empty myself inside her and slowly pumped into her three more times before collapsing.

I suddenly realized that she was still in love with me. Forever and always. Tonight, Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior slept in each others arm, forgetting about the world just for tonight. They were still deeply in love with one another.


End file.
